


what they don’t see, they don’t know

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Na Jaemin, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, Swimmer Mark Lee (NCT), They love each other so much, Top Mark Lee (NCT), this is just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Jaemin’s just trying to keep their relationship a secret. Mark just loves seeing his boyfriend drowning in his hoodies.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 352





	what they don’t see, they don’t know

Jaemin swallows down another gulp of his juice before setting the empty box on the table, crumpling it in his hands. The cafeteria of their university is crowded and he can’t be bothered to get up and weave between seventy kids just to throw the juice box away.

Donghyuck gives him a look.

“Someone’s a little grumpy today.”

“I’m  _ not  _ grumpy.” Jaemin snarls at him for the tenth time, and Renjun cooes at him from where he sits next to Donghyuck.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad, Min. Also, your glasses are falling off your nose again.” He gives Jaemin the weirdest, most motherly smile he has ever received.

Jaemin pushes his golden-framed specs up his nose with more force than intended. A soft  _ ow  _ leaves his mouth as the bridge piece of the glasses hits the space between his eyebrows. 

Chenle snickers.

“You’re so flustered today.” 

“I’m  _ not- _ “ Jaemin stutters as his eyes catch on the large window behind Donghyuck’s shoulders, where he sees a particular person.

“What are you looking at?” Donghyuck swivels around, but Jaemin grabs his arm, spinning him back around.

“I thought I saw, a, uh,” Jaemin swallows, “A bird!”

“A bird?” Renjun frowns, “What’s so great about a bird?”

“I thought it was a species that wasn’t common around here.” Jaemin’s heart is pounding against his ribcage. Chenle nods slowly, unconvinced.

“Mmkay.”

Jaemin is a huge animal lover, which is why they’re probably not as suspicious as Jaemin would’ve feared.

“I should go now, Animal Sciences starts soon.” Jaemin hastily puts all his trash on a tray and stands up. 

“Whose hoodie is that, Min?” Renjun glances at what he’s wearing. Jaemin’s heart catches in his throat as he looks down to see the words SMU SWIM TEAM written in big white letters.

“Oh,” Jaemin scrambles to answer, “You guys know Jeno, right? I was cold earlier in Psych, so he gave me his hoodie.”

“Ooh.” Donghyuck teases, but Jaemin strongly denies it.

“I will  _ never _ ,  _ ever _ like Jeno,” He hisses at Donghyuck, “He’s practically a heterosexual.”

Chenle laughs so hard milk spews out of his nose, and Jaemin takes that as his cue to leave. His friends smile and wave as he exits the doors to the cafeteria.

After throwing away his trash, he sprints around the building, but runs straight into Mark Lee himself, the boy Jaemin had seen through the window.

Mark snakes an arm around his waist, pulling him in and pressing a kiss to the space under his jaw.

Jaemin squeaks.

“Someone’s gonna see us, Mark.”

“Right.” Mark pulls away, but there’s no regret on his face. He looks  _ really  _ good today, letterman over a shirt and gray sweatpants, which is an added bonus. Jaemin can  _ see  _ what Mark’s packing.

“Someone’s channeling their bad boy aesthetic today.” Jaemin chuckles, fiddling with the collar of Mark’s letterman. He lets his hands travel down the sleeves, where many patches from Mark’s achievements on the swim team were woven.

Mark’s grip on Jaemin’s curved waist tightens slightly, and the corners of his mouth lilt into a content smile.

“Says you, with those glasses on the tip of your nose,” Mark pushes them back up fondly, “You look like an animal lover.”

“Because I  _ am _ ,” Jaemin pouts, “And speaking of which, Animal Sciences starts soon. I need to go.”

“ _ Why _ .” Mark whines, pulling Jaemin into his chest again, and Jaemin presses their lips together, faintly tasting smoke on Mark’s soft mouth. He pulls away, disgusted.

“I thought I told you to stop doing that.” Jaemin frowns, and Mark visibly swallows, looking guilty.

“I  _ did _ , I’ve been cutting down the number per day. I swear it’ll go down to zero soon. I promise.” Mark adds when Jaemin’s frown deepens.

Jaemin wiggles out of Mark’s grip and walks past him, fingers dancing over his shoulder as he walks away.

“See you later!”

“Come to my dorm room, you look hot in my hoodie!” Mark calls after him.

Jaemin just laughs and breaks into a jog, entering the building and making his way to class.

—

After class is done, Jaemin runs down the stairs and runs as fast as he can to the boys dorm, which is thankfully nearby to his building.

He sprints up the stairs, panting, until he runs full force into someone, the collision causing him to fall on the ground. 

“Ow.” Jaemin rubs his head, blinking rapidly and looking up. He keeps running into people today.

“Jaemin?” Chenle looks down at him.

Fuck.

“Chenle!” Jaemin laughs nervously, staggering to his feet.

“You don’t dorm.” Chenle looks at him suspiciously.

“I, uh, I  _ might _ , you know,” Jaemin stammers, trying to play it off, “I’m just looking around.”

“I don’t believe you, but alright.” Chenle gives him a half smile before walking down the hall, and Jaemin breathes a sigh of relief, continuing his journey until he stops in front of the door to Mark’s room.

Jaemin knocks, and no sooner than after his second knock does the door fly open and someone’s pulling him inside, the door slamming shut behind him. Jaemin squeaks as Mark pulls him into a tight embrace as they fall onto his bed.

“Mark!” Jaemin’s yelp is muffled by Mark’s chest.

Mark shifts slightly so he can breathe.

“I’m sorry, I just missed you so much.” Mark’s eyes are shining, all innocent and somehow like a lion cub, and Jaemin’s heart threatens to burst out of his ribcage because  _ goddamn _ , he’s so in love with this boy he shouldn’t be in love with.

“What’s got you so worried, baby?” Mark hums, and Jaemin shakes himself out of his reverie, smiling at him reassuringly.

“Nothing! I just saw Chenle on the way here.” Jaemin swallows, watching Mark’s facial expressions twist sourly.

“Ah. Don’t worry about them, they won’t find out.” Mark smiles, and something about his smile makes Jaemin’s shoulders relax. He curls into Mark’s embrace, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Okay.” 

—

He ends up spending the night, and it’s not a stressful night considering he’s in Mark’s arms and he has no classes tomorrow.

When he wakes up to sunlight hitting his face, he yawns groggily, stumbling out of bed and walking into the next room. He pauses at the doorway when he sees Mark talking to his roommate, Jaehyun, who’s perched on the kitchen counter.

“Dude,” Jaehyun is saying, “I don’t know who took your hoodie.”

“When I find out who took my hoodie, I’m gonna fucking ki-“ Mark stops when he sees Jaemin in the doorway.

“-kiss them.” Mark stutters.

Jaemin looks down at what he’s wearing, and he vaguely remembers stealing another one of Mark’s hoodies before curling back into Mark’s arms and knocking out the night before.

“Oh yeah,” Jaemin says, voice still raspy, “I took your hoodie babe, sorry.”

“I-It’s okay.” Mark’s cheeks are red, but that’s probably because Jaemin is wearing boxers that can’t be seen under Mark’s hoodie. 

“Disgusting,” Jaehyun grabs his keys and hops off the counter, making his way to the door, “I’m leaving.”

Once the door shuts, Mark walks over and picks Jaemin up, walking them to the bed throwing him down. Jaemin bounces with the force.

“Mark, wha-“

“You look  _ so  _ damn good in my hoodie.” Mark mutters as he climbs into bed, hands trailing up and down the expanse of Jaemin’s bare thighs.

Jaemin shivers, letting Mark do what he pleases.

“Lemme fuck you in my hoodie,” Mark’s voice tapers into a whisper as he reaches under the hoodie to pull Jaemin’s boxers off, “Please?”

Mark begging even though he’s completely in control makes Jaemin’s cock twitch, and suddenly all he wants is for Mark to pin him to the mattress and fuck him so hard he forgets his name.

“Yes,  _ please _ .” Jaemin whines as Mark pulls his thighs around his waist, bunching the hoodie up to his chin to nip over his chest.

Jaemin bites back a whine when Mark softly bites over his nipple, the sensation shooting straight to his cock. 

“How do you want it, hm?” Mark mutters, hands soft over Jaemin’s equally soft skin, his palms leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Like,  _ ngh _ , this,” Jaemin’s eyes roll into the back of his head as Mark presses a kiss to his inner thigh.

“As you wish.” Mark wraps a slow hand around Jaemin’s fully hard cock, and Jaemin arches off the bed, a high-pitched moan leaving his lips as his spine erupts in hues of silver and gold, sunlight warming his bare body and making him feel cozy and protected.

“Shh.” Mark quiets him with his lips, thumb digging into the slit, and Jaemin chokes on a slow sob, eyes blurred with tears and head fuzzy with overwhelming pleasure. 

Jaemin feels so far gone he doesn’t notice that Mark’s uncapping lube with his other hand and spreading it over his fingers. He jerks a little when he feels them prod at his hole and slowly sink in.

Mark lessens the sting with a kiss to his chest, other hand not slowing down on Jaemin’s cock.

Jaemin’s hiss of pain tapers into a low whine when Mark inserts a second finger and opens him up. The pleasure is mind-numbingly good, leaving him in a daze.

“H-Hurry.” Jaemin whispers, unable to bear the burning in his stomach any longer, and Mark hums.

When Mark finally pushes in Jaemin squirms, not used to his size, but Mark keeps him pressed down, pushing in all the way until he bottoms out. Jaemin gasps, thighs instinctively closing, but Mark pushes them back apart with a growl. His hair is sweaty and slicked back and his toned chest is shiny with sweat. Jaemin almost drools at the sight.

“Behave.” He warns, and just like that, the soft mood is gone and Jaemin wants to be  _ railed _ .

Jaemin pushes his ass back against Mark’s cock with a pout.

“Ruin me.” He moans, and Mark bites his lip, breathing heavily.

“You asked for it.”

He pulls out all the way before ramming in so hard Jaemin slides up the bed. Jaemin twists, a broken moan ripped out of his throat.

Mark doesn’t stop, thrusting so hard Jaemin can’t see straight. If it wasn’t for his two strong hands holding Jaemin in place, Jaemin would’ve fallen off the bed already.

Mark lifts his leg and throws one of Jaemin’s legs over his shoulder, and as the angle shifts Jaemin squeals, back arching and mouth falling open as Mark abuses his prostate.

“Mark-  _ nngh _ , Mark, oh my- oh my  _ god- _ “ Jaemin sobs. He can’t form coherent sentences, body seizing with pleasure and the pit of his stomach coiled up and burning.

“You are  _ not  _ coming now.” Mark hisses, jaw clenched and eyes dark and carnal, and it seems like such a dark contrast to the Mark who had been treating his body like glass a few minutes ago. But he loves it, it makes him  _ burn _ to know that he can make Mark this far gone.

“N-No,  _ please _ .” Jaemin’s eyes tear up and he lets out another choked moan as Mark’s thrusts get deeper and deeper, making Jaemin’s brain go white.

Mark pulls Jaemin up and sits back, and Jaemin’s knuckles go white on Mark’s chest as he sits so deep on Mark’s cock he can feel it in his stomach.

“Fuck yourself on my cock.” Mark hums, leaning back, and Jaemin whines, thighs trembling as he lifts himself up and sits back down, shaky sobs ripped from his throat as Mark’s cock seems to grow inside of him, hitting all the right places.

“Good boy.” Mark groans, shallowly thrusting his hips up into Jaemin, and Jaemin keels forward, head resting on Mark’s shoulders to muffle his desperate sounds. He feels heady with pleasure.

Mark wraps his hand around Jaemin’s cock again, and Jaemin lets out a weak moan, so overwhelmed.

“You can come now.” Mark whispers, biting Jaemin’s ear, and the sheer duality of Mark makes Jaemin burn.

Jaemin’s stomach uncoils, and he comes all over Mark’s hand with a long, low whine, and he’s pretty sure all of Mark’s dorm neighbors definitely heard him.

Mark groans, thrusts speeding up again, and Jaemin squeals at how sensitive his prostate is.

Mark comes a few seconds later, biting Jaemin’s shoulder to muffle his moan.

Jaemin hisses as he feels hot come spilling out of his hole, and suddenly everything feels disgusting.

“Ugh, I wanna shower.”

“Wait.” Mark chuckles, dazed, and he pulls Jaemin into his arms as they flop onto the bed, Jaemin still drowning in Mark’s hoodie.

“Mark, ew.” Jaemin whines, and Mark chuckles.

“My legs are shaking, Jaemin, I can’t carry you anywhere.”

“Fine, I’ll carry you.”

Mark gives him a disbelieving expression as he grabs his sweatpants, wiggling back into them.

“You’re crazy.”

“No, come on.” Jaemin waits as Mark jumps onto his back, and he yelps and stumbles at the unexpected weight.

“You’re stronger than I thought.” Mark laughs, but his tight grip on Jaemin’s shoulders says otherwise.

When Jaemin gets to the bathroom, he throws Mark onto the ground, groaning as the burn on his thighs recede.

Mark lets out a sound of pain.

“Jaemin, what the fuck?!” 

“You’re heavy. Let’s shower.” Jaemin pulls off his hoodie and Mark eyes him.

“Is that code word for round two?”

“If you come anywhere near my dick I’ll kick _your_ dick.” Jaemin scoffs, turning on the shower.

But unfortunately (fortunately), Mark always gets his way.

**Author's Note:**

> a kudos and nice comment would mean the world to me !! <3 love yall


End file.
